


Exhaustion

by 8Clarify8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: Entrapta’s mind was curious and nothing less than amazing, but all in all she was still a human with human needs—even if she did ignore some of her most basic ones. Like sleep for example.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own She-Ra, I do not work on She-Ra, I have no claim to the characters, I realize this is considered a crack/ship and that not everyone ships them, that they see their relationship as father/daughter, or see her as incredibly young. This is just a work of fiction that doesn’t influence the actual story line of the show at all, as I have no connections to the cast or crew.

 

 _Was this truly needed?_   Hordak thought briefly as he moved about his _sanctum_ , overstepping or moving around random pieces of… whatever, that Entrapta left lying around wherever she believed it belonged in that… moment.

 

Hordak sighed irritably but dealing with it. She was odd, but in an… endearing kind of way. He stilled his movements as he stood in front of his large board full of his and hers writing, their calculations bouncing off one another, almost talking in a language all their own.

 

This idea, the realization that his goals could be reasonably achieved with the help of this no less than brilliant human was rather jarring.

 

Currently they were at an impasse, and he hadn’t seen her for hours. Apparently, she was waiting for more information to be fully decoded by her program and that Emily was tasked with bringing them the data once it had completed its synchronization.

 

He didn’t know how long that would take, and all he could do currently was check the calculations, attempt the portal, and theorize.

 

Daydream too, perhaps.

 

His ear twitched as sound above him rattled the vents.

 

Ah, there she was.

 

“Entrapta,” he called out, arms folded behind his back as he waited for her to emerge from the ceiling. Although, she didn’t.

 

Not immediately.

 

It took a moment, but she fell from her hiding spot.

 

Hordak looked up just in time to see her falling body, he braced himself and outstretched his arms just in time to catch her before she hit the solid metal ground.

 

“Entrapta?” He questioned, observing her features and seeing them motionless. He frowned, pressing his ear to her chest and hearing her faint but rapid heartbeat and her deep breathing.

 

He sighed, moving her around to where he cradled her in his left arm and her sleeping face tucked into his neck. She hummed something about Emily and a toaster, and then settled back into whatever exhaustion took over her before.

 

He wondered then, the limits that humans had and the limits they possessed- and if hers were impressive by any means. He thinks they are, but he wanted to be sure… for science.

 


End file.
